“Drive-in restaurants” are characterized by a practice of selling food in which customers are permitted to order, receive and pay for food without leaving their vehicles. In many cases, a drive-in restaurant will have a number of “stalls” in which customers park their vehicles. Drive-in stalls may include a menu and a method of placing an order to the inside of the restaurant using an intercom or similar device. Once the food is prepared, an employee, often referred to as a “carhop,” delivers the food to the customer at the stall. The carhop is often responsible for taking the customer's money, making change if necessary, and registering the money inside the restaurant.
In the past, restaurants have used static menus placed at the stall or in another location. The static menus are typically replaced or updated on a periodic basis. Replacing the static menu content is expensive, time consuming and difficult to update on a frequent basis. There is, therefore, a need for a point-of-order menu that can be updated on a dynamic, real-time basis.